This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This course is a hands-on introduction to Computational Biology, an overview of important applications of computers, and mathematical models to solve problems in biology. It is intended for undergraduate students with either good computer programming experience, mathematical background (especially statistical analysis), Biological and mathematical or biological and computer backgrounds. Introductory topics include computational molecular biology (analysis of protein and nucleic acid sequences);biological modeling and simulation (including computer models of population dynamics, biochemical kinetics, cell pathways, neuron behavior, and mutation) and biological imaging (digital image processing, morphological image analysis, and image classification). Students will also develop computer programming skills in Perl, Java and or Python, use computers to solve real world biological problems. They will also explore the different ways of employing Nanotechnology in current research world.